


safe in my arms | alemanda

by simplybgt



Category: Britain's Got Talent RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplybgt/pseuds/simplybgt
Summary: Alesha Dixon has just had a violent fight with her boyfriend and he raped her as a result so she runs to the only person she could think of right after, Amanda Holden.one shot of Amanda Holden and Alesha Dixon that I published in my oneshot book and I wanted to make it longer so I made it into a full one shot.
Relationships: Alesha Dixon/Amanda Holden
Kudos: 1





	safe in my arms | alemanda

It was a humid night when the fight broke out between Alesha and her boyfriend. It was a harmless squabble that turned violent quickly and Alesha broke up with her boyfriend.

He proceeded to take advantage of her, having his way with her. The inside of her thighs were covered with blood from when he had his way with Alesha and her heart and stomach pained her with each running step she took.

Alesha was running from her house even though her boyfriend had driven away and most likely had gone to some bar to get drunk. The closest person to where Alesha was was Amanda.

Alesha ran as fast as she could to Amanda's house, knocking on to door as she stood panting on the front steps.

Amanda opened the door and took one look at Alesha's current condition. Her arms had bruises on them and Amanda could see the blood on Alesha's thighs as Alesha was wearing shorts. Alesha's wrist hurt from where her boyfriend had tried to stop her from leaving and it had a dark bruise on it from his hand.

"You need to come in," Amanda spoke, bringing Alesha into the house. "He did something to you, didn't he?"

All Alesha could do was nod in response to Amanda's question.

"I'm going to bring you to the hospital in the morning but for now you can spend the night at my house," Amanda said. "You have to get into the bath, Alesha."

Alesha nodded her head again and Amanda lead her upstairs and into her bathroom. Amanda turned on the water facet for the tub and made sure that it was warm for Alesha.

"I'm going to find you some clothes to change into, Alesha. Can you get undressed?"

"Yes," Alesha said hoarsely. Her voice was hoarse from crying as she ran to Amanda's house and the emotions that were coursing through her body. "Will you help me clean up?"

"Yes, I can," answered Amanda. "I'll be back in a minute."

Alesha undressed and as she saw her bruised body in the mirror of the bathroom, she began to cry. Amanda came back in as Alesha was looking at her naked body.

"Don't cry, Alesha," Amanda said, trying to comfort Alesha. "You're going to be alright. Let's get you into the bath."

Amanda shut off the water and Alesha got in, sighing with relief as she sank into the warm water and then hissing with pain as the water hit a cut on her stomach.

"Thank you, Amanda," Alesha whispered as she laid in the warm bath.

"You're welcome," Amanda said as she knelt down beside the bathtub. She got a fresh bar of soap and gave it to Alesha. "I can do your back for you if you want, Alesha," Amanda offered.

"That would be nice," Alesha replied, taking the bar of soap from Amanda and running it down her arms.

"I'll look away so you can do your privates," Amanda said and then turned away while Alesha scrubbed away the blood that was on her inner thighs and near the lips of her vagina.

"I'm done with that," Alesha said, closing her legs again after she had washed them and her privates.

"Okay. Do you want me to wash your back now?" Amanda asked, turning herself back around and shocking herself by seeing the light pink water that Alesha was laying in.

"Alesha, the water," Amanda spoke in shock.

"I know. All the blood that's coming of me is from him r-r-raping m-me," Alesha responded, breaking down in tears for a third time that day.

"It's okay. You're safe at my house, Alesha," Amanda reassured her.

Alesha continued to cry as Amanda washed her back and hissed in pain as Amanda washed the cut that was on Alesha's stomach. Amanda convinced Alesha to get out of the bath so the pink water that she had been in could go down the drain.

Amanda wrapped a towel around Alesha's body and hugged her, saying, "you're safe here with me, Alesha. You're with someone who's..." Amanda paused before saying the next part of her sentence. "Who's in love with you."

Amanda had come out as bisexual and having a girlfriend to the public around a year ago when she had divorced her husband for cheating on her and having an affair. Amanda knew that Alesha was bisexual as well from her coming out to the BGT panel around two years ago.

"You're in love with me? Since when?" Alesha asked, trying to dry the tears that kept coming.

"Since I met you, I've had a crush on you," Amanda replied. "Do you want the clothes that I have for you?"

Alesha nodded her head, ecstatic over the thought that Amanda had a crush on her while Alesha had a crush on Amanda. Alesha had to tell her.

Amanda left the bathroom and returned a minute later with comfortable clothes for Alesha to wear. She handed the clothes to Alesha and left to let her get dressed in them.

The pants Amanda gave to Alesha were gray sweatpants that were tighter fitting at the ankles than normal sweatpants. The shirt that Amanda had handed Alesha was a royal purple. Alesha also saw that Amanda had given Alesha a pair of underwear and a sports bra to put on.

She put on the clothes and walked back into Amanda's bedroom. Alesha could still feel tears prickling in her eyes from so many emotions that were going through her body. The tears began to run down her face again as she sat down beside Amanda on the bed.

Amanda hugged Alesha and rubbed her back, singing softly, "Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
And hold it tight

"I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry." Amanda was singing to Alesha to stop crying because she was here for her. Amanda stopped singing and hugged Alesha tightly as she cried.

Alesha's tears began to slow and eventually stopped after a few minutes.

"You can sleep in my bedroom tonight, Alesha," Amanda said as she hugged Alesha, trying to comfort her. "I can sleep in the spare bedroom."

"Would you sleep with me tonight, Amanda?" Alesha asked, not wanting to spend the night alone out of fear.

"I can. I can bring a sleeping bag in here."

"No, like we sleep together in your bed tonight. I don't want to be alone," Alesha responded.

"Okay. I'll sleep with you tonight. We ought to go to bed right now. It's pretty late, Alesha," Amanda said.

Alesha got underneath the covers on one of the sides of the bed and Amanda climbed in after her. Amanda slid in next to her but she wasn't touching her.

Alesha flinched when Amanda's arm brushed against hers.

"It's okay, 'Lesha. It's just me getting into bed," Amanda comforted Alesha.

"Would you maybe hug me while we're going to sleep?" Alesha asked, turning onto her side in the bed.

"Yeah, if you're alright with it," Amanda responded, turning so she was facing Alesha's back. She wrapped an arm around Alesha's body, letting it rest on her stomach. Amanda felt Alesha flinch again when she brushed against the bandage that was on the cut on her stomach. "Sorry. Didn't mean to do that, Alesha."

"It's okay, 'Manda," Alesha said. "I want to ask you something before we go to sleep first."

"What do you want to ask me, Alesha?" Amanda asked in response, curious as to what Alesha was going to ask her.

"W-would you be m-my," Alesha stuttered, "g-girlfriend, Amanda?"

"You're asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes," Alesha replied. "Will you be?"

"Yes," Amanda responded. "I would love to be your girlfriend, Alesha."

Both girls fell asleep quickly and when they had woken up, Amanda and Alesha were still spooning like they were a newly married couple.

°°°

Simon tapped his foot as he said to David, "where the bloody hell is Amanda and Alesha? They should've been out of their rooms by now."

"I don't know where they are. Maybe their alarms didn't go off this morning. Try knocking on Alesha's door first," David replied, getting anxious like Simon because it wasn't like the girls to be out of their hotel rooms yet and normally they would frequently beat David and Simon ready.

The fact that they almost always beat David and Simon ready worried them when they were not out of their hotel rooms.

Simon knocked on Alesha's door once, then twice and there was no answer from her. That wasn't like her at all. Simon knocked for a third time and he got the same result. No answer.

"Alesha, are you ready?" Simon called, knocking on Alesha's door for the fourth time.

"Don't you have keys to everyone's rooms?" David asked Simon.

Simon had keys for everyone's rooms in case of emergency as he was the creator of the show. The keys did have their perks at times when someone forgot their key back at the audition location and they had to get into their room.

"You're right," Simon said as he took the key card for Alesha's room out of his wallet and swiped it in front of the lock. He turned the handle and opened the door. Alesha wasn't in the room at all. Her stuff still laid on the bed and the bed wasn't slept in. "She's not in there at all."

"Then where is Alesha if she's not in her room?" David asked. "Should we look in Amanda's room to see if they're in there?"

"Sure." Simon knocked on Amanda's door a received no answer from her either. He knocked two more times and received the same result. Simon swiped the key car for Amanda's room in front of the lock and opened the door.

Amanda and Alesha were sleeping in the same bed and Amanda had her head on Alesha's chest. Both women were clothed, much to Simon's relief as he stepped into the room. He held the door open and motioned for David to come into the hotel room.

David came into the room and said, "they're sleeping together, like a couple would. Do you think they're a couple?"

"They might be. We have to wake them to ask," Simon replied. "I know both Amanda and Alesha like girls so maybe they're a couple."

Simon shook Amanda's shoulder and then shook Alesha's. Both women woke up startled and were blushing when they sat up in bed.

"The alarm didn't go off!" Amanda realized.

"Amanda, I think we need to come out to the boys now. They're in here and they've seen us cuddling," Alesha said.

"It's okay, Alesha," David said. "All Simon and I want to know now is, are you and Amanda a couple?"

Amanda looked towards Alesha for confirmation to tell David and Simon and she then said, "yes. Alesha's my girlfriend."

"How long have you two been dating?" Simon asked.

"Six months now," Alesha answered. "I was the one who asked Amanda to be my girlfriend after she told me she has a crush on me. I asked her when we were in bed... after I had been raped by my ex."

"I knew that you were raped and Amanda makes you feel safe now?" David asked Alesha.

"Yes. I'm always safe in Amanda's arms," Alesha replied without hesitation. "Now get out so we can get ready for today, please."

"Okay, okay," Simon said, chuckling and he left with David following him, David closing the door when he left.

"Where were we last night, love, before we fell asleep?" Alesha asked Amanda, Alesha's hand trailing down Amanda's pyjama shirt and to the waist band of her pyjama bottoms. She slipped her hand into Amanda's knickers and stopped moving it when she saw the look Amanda was giving her.

"Are you really ready to shag, Alesha?" Amanda asked in reply, taking Alesha's hand out of Amanda's pyjama bottoms and resting it on the waist band.

"Yes. I think I'm ready," Alesha replied, rolling so she was on top of Amanda and she kissed her girlfriend passionately.

"I've been waiting for you to say that," Amanda said, kissing Alesha back. "I didn't bring any toys with me for us to use though."

"We can use our fingers and our tongues," Alesha responded as she moved so she was kissing Amanda's neck. She took Amanda's pyjama shirt off, revealing her bare breasts. "I've wanted to see you naked for a long time."

"I've already seen you naked a couple of times but I haven't seen in between your legs yet," Amanda said in between hums of pleasure as Alesha kissed her neck and collar bone. She moved so then Alesha was on the bottom and took off the tank top that Alesha had slept in.

Amanda started to kiss at Alesha's collar bone, being slightly more rough with her collar bone than Alesha had been with her. If Alesha got a hickey from Amanda, it would be easier for Alesha to hide rather than Amanda try and hide one.

They had been snogging for a few minutes and both women were naked and Amanda was moaning underneath Alesha's touch. Alesha was pumping her fingers in Amanda and licking at her inner thighs. Amanda was kissing at Alesha's thighs, just avoiding the opening to Alesha's vagina enough to make Amanda's girlfriend frustrated.

"Just put your fingers in me, please, Amanda," Alesha begged as she bit at Amanda's clit, making Amanda bite her lip to keep from moaning loudly with pleasure.

Amanda put one finger into Alesha and watched her reaction. Alesha arched her back with pleasure and moaned quietly into Amanda's thigh. Amanda put another finger into Alesha and began to pump both of them and this time Alesha had to bite her lip to keep from moaning loudly.

Alesha resumed pumping her fingers in Amanda's vagina while biting at her clit and it made Amanda arch her back with pleasure and bite her lip to keep from crying out Alesha's name with pleasure as she came.

Amanda thrusted her fingers faster in Alesha and started to play with her girlfriend's clit, which made Alesha come just as quickly as Amanda had while she had been doing the same to Amanda.

As soon as Alesha came, Amanda moved again so she was laying with her head besides Alesha's. Alesha shifted her position so she had her head in between Amanda's breasts.

They heard a knock and the door and both women snapped, "what?"

"Are you ready yet or were you two shagging?" It was Simon and he was starting to get impatient.

"Give us ten more minutes! We can't decide what to wear!" Alesha lied convincingly to him. Both women blushed at Simon's comment about them shagging but they had done their best to stay quiet.

"You have ten minutes then!" Simon said. "And you better be ready then!"

"I guess we have to hurry then," Alesha commented.

"I wish we could stay here like this for longer than a minute, Alesha. Do I really make you feel safe while you're in my arms?" Amanda asked, bringing her arm around Alesha's body and resting it on her stomach.

"Yes," came Alesha's unhesitating answer. "Ever since six months ago, love."

**Author's Note:**

> This is legit one of the longest ever one shots that I've written. You might recognize the first bit from a one shot that I posted of Alesha and Amanda and I had written a little follow up one and I was like 'it needs smut' so I wrote more for it!
> 
> Please keep in mind that this was my first time writing girl x girl smut so it might be bad but I hope that you liked reading this one shot and please comment what you thought of it!


End file.
